secret admirer?
by Shin Sang Neul
Summary: Karena aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu, bukan sekedar penggemarmu. MinYoon/MinGa couple.YAOI.
**Secret Admirer?**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Boyslove, bagi yang tidak menyukainya silahkan close saja. Tidak menerima bash, tapi menerima kritik yang membangun**

 **And Last**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Krriiinggg...krriiinggg...

Suara jam weker yang berdering nyaring itu membuat tidur cantik seorang Min Yoongi terusik. "Berisik" dumelnya lalu tangan rampingnya meraih jam tersebut dan mematikan alarmnya. Ingin kembali menikmati tidurnya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya

"Pagi Park Yoongi manis" seorang namja? Yoongi buru-buru membuka matanya

"Kyaaa...Park Jimin apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Teriak Yoongi histeris saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya ternyata ada Jimin yang sedang duduk bersila disampingnya.

"Kamar kita hyung, bukan kamarmu" ralat Jimin dengan senyum jahilnya

"Dan apa yang aku lakukan disini? Menunggu princessku bangun tidur" tambah Jimin, lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan menggapai pipi Yoongi untuk ia kecup.

"Pagi "istri" manisku" bisiknya lalu turun dari ranjang dan memasuki kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang shock.

"Ternyata yang semalam bukan mimpi?" Gumam Yoongi, lalu ingatannya kembali pada kejadian-kejadian yang lalu. Bermula satu bulan yang lalu saat tiba-tiba orang tuanya mengatakan kalau mereka ingin menjodohkan Yoongi dengan anak rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat mereka. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan seorang Park Jimin, junior Yoongi dikampus. Yang sekarang ada disemester dua jurusan bisnis. Park Jimin si jago dance dan tampan idola para yeoja dikampusnya. Dan sialnya diam-diam Yoongi juga mengagumi Jimin. Dan kemarin adalah hari pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin. Ya ampun...padahal Yoongi berharap itu semua hanya mimpi. Yoongi memang senang, sangat malahan bisa menikah dan hidup bersama dengan seseorang yang dia sukai. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jimin? Mereka menikahkan karena sebuah perjodohan. Bagaimana kalau Jimin ternyata memiliki seorang kekasih? Duuhh...Yoongi jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

.

.

Yoongi sedang menikmati cokenya saat Jungkook, adik manisnya menghampirinya di kantin kampus.

"Yoongi hyung" panggil Jungkook lalu segera memeluk hyungnya erat. "Boghosipo hyung" ucap Jungkook manja

"Kookie kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya ini masih jam sekolah?" Tanya Yoongi, adik imutnya ini masih ditingkat dua senior high school. Tapi kenapa malah bisa ada dikampusnya saat jam sekolah begini.

"Para guru sedang mengadakan rapat, jadi tadi aku pulang lebih awal. Dan karena Taetae hyung menjemputku jadi aku minta diantar kesini saja" jelas Jungkook.

"Terus mana pacarmu itu?" Tanya Yoongi saat tidak melihat Taehyung pacar adiknya itu tidak bersama Jungkook.

"Masih dibelakang dengan Jimin hyung, mereka lama jadi aku tinggal saja" sahut Jungkook dengan bibir yang sedikit dimanyunkan. Tidak lama kemudian Taehyung dan Jimin memasuki pintu kantin.

"Kookie chagi kenapa meninggalkan hyung" ujar Taehyung lalu duduk disamping kiri Jungkook.

"Habis hyungie jalannya lama" cibir Jungkook kemudian bergelayut manja dilengan Taehyung.

"Jim...itu minumku" rajuk Yoongi saat Jimin menenggak cokenya. Membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada si pengantin baru.

"Aku haus hyung" jawab Jimin lalu tangannya menyodorkan sebatang coklat pada Yoongi.

"Ini..."

"Untukmu saja hyung, tadi ada yang menaruh itu dilokerku. Aku tidak menyukainya, jadi untukmu saja. Lagipula istriku lebih suka coklat dibandingkan aku kan" ucap Jimin sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya salah tingkah.

"Secret admirermu lagi Jim?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Entahlah...hampir tiap hari aku mendapat hadiah-hadiah seperti itu, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli" ujar Jimin membuat Yoongi sedikit tersentak.

"Mungkin dia menyukai Jimin hyung, tapi tidak berani mengatakannya" celetuk Jungkook

"Kalau penggemarmu itu tahu kau sudah menikah dengan Yoongi hyung pasti dia akan patah hati" timpal Taehyung.

"Biar saja" jawab Jimin cuek kembali meminum coke milik Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi diam ditempatnya _"ternyata Jimin tidak peduli dengan perhatianku"_ batin Yoongi sedih. Karena selama ini pengagum rahasia Jimin itu adalah Yoongi, orang yang sekarang menikah dengannya. Dan diam-diam memendam rasa sayang padanya. Hampir dua bulan Yoongi melakukan pekerjaan diam-diamnya itu. Menaruh roti diloker Jimin saat dilihatnya pemuda itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Juga vitamin agar Jimin tidak sakit. Semua dilakukannya diam-diam, tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan teman akrabnya Seokjin, juga tidak ia beritahu perihal perasaannya pada Jimin. Dan sekarang Jimin bilang dihadapannya kalau dia tidak peduli dengan semua perhatiannya.

Setelah pulang dari kampus Jungkook merengek untuk pulang ke apartemen Jimin dan Yoongi. Dia bilang rindu dengan Yoongi, karena sudah lima hari sejak Yoongi menikah dan pindah rumah dia belum bertemu dengan hyungnya.

"Tapi kau tidak bawa baju ganti chagi, lagipula biar Yoongi hyung dengan Jimin dulu ne" bujuk Taehyung lembut.

"Biar saja Tae...Kookie bisa memakai bajuku nanti" kata Yoongi

"Tidak hyung...biar kami pulang saja, lagipula Min Umma menyuruhku membawa Kookie pulang. Agar tidak mengganggu waktu kalian berdua" Taehyung berujar sambil nyengir.

"Kookie nanti hyung belikan pizza dan es krim untukmu, tapi kita pulang ne. Umma sudah menunggumu sayang" bujuk Taehyung lagi.

"Really? Pizza and ice cream...hmm Kookie mau ayo kita beli hyungie" ucap Jungkook semangat. Disambut senyum lebar Taehyung, lalu setelahnya menggandeng Jungkook untuk pulang. Dan tidak lupa berpamitan pada Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Si pendek Jimin itu harus berterima kasih padaku karena sudah membiarkan dia berduaan dengan Yoongi hyung" gumam Taehyung pelan.

.

.

Setelah Jungkook dan Taehyung pulang, Yoongi memutuskan membersihkan dirinya.

"Kau mau makan sekarang hyung?" Tanya Jimin saat Yoongi akan memasuki kamarnya.

"Nanti saja Jim, aku ingin mandi dulu. Kalau kau sudah lapar, duluan saja" jawab Yoongi yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jimin. Kemudian segera memasuki kamarnya dan mandi.

20 menit kemudian Yoongi keluar dari kamar, pakaiannya sudah berganti dengan piyama berwarna biru tua. Tapi rambutnya masih terlihat sedikit basah.

"Sudah selesai hyung?" Yoongi menatap Jimin yang sedang duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Ne"

"Kalau begitu ayo makan, aku sudah menghangatkan bulgogi yang tadi kita beli" ujar Jimin lalu mengambilkan semangkuk nasi untuk Yoongi dan dirinya sendiri

"Harusnya aku yang menyiapkan ini semua, maaf merepotkanmu" ucap Yoongi tidak enak hati. Jimin itu selalu perhatian padanya, bahkan setiap pagi selama lima hari mereka tinggal bersama namja tampan itu selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Yang kadang membuat Yoongi kePedean, dan berharap Jimin juga menyukainya. Sedangkan selama ini bocah itu tidak pernah mengatakan kata cinta pada Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi galau saja Park Jimin itu.

"Sudah makan saja hyung, kita sudah hidup bersama. Jadi tidak masalah siapa yang menyiapkan makanan" jawab Jimin dan kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

.

.

Selesai dengan makan malamnya Yoongi lantas mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Dia sudah mengerjakannya sebagian di kampus dan sekarang hanya perlu memyelesaikannya. Jimin juga sepertinya melakulan hal yang sama dengannya, tadi Yoongi melihat Jimin sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan buku-bukunya dikamar. Jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk belajar disofa depan tv saja. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Yoongi menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ujarnya kemudian menguap lebar. Uhh...Yoongi mengantuk. Yoongi segera merapikan buku dan laptopnya, kemudian beranjak kekamarnya. Dilihatnya Jimin yang masih menghadap laptop dengan kaca mata berlensa bulat kesayangannya. Yoongi menghampiri ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir sebelah kanan ranjang.

"Belum selesai Jim?" Tanya Yoongi sambil melongok kearah laptop Jimin.

"Sebentar lagi hyung, kau sudah mengantuk?

"Ne..aku ingin tidur" tanpa sengaja Yoongi bertingkah imut dengan menggosok-gosok matanya dan sedikit memanyunkan bibir bawahnya.

"Princess Yoongi sudah mengantuk ternyata, kalau begitu ayo kita tidur" ujar Jimin lalu membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Jim! Lagipula selesaikan saja tugasmu dulu. Aku tidak minta ditemani tidur olehmu" bentak Yoongi kesal karena Jimin selalu memanggilnya princess.

"Haha..jangan marah seperti itu hyung" Jimin memeluk Yoongi yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Isshh...lepas, apa-apaan kau ini memelukku seenaknya"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memeluk istriku sendiri, sudah diam saja dan tidur" ucap Jimin makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jim..aku ingin tanya" ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Tanya apa hyung?"

"Kenapa kau mau dijodohkan denganku?"

"Karena Appa dan Umma bilang kau orang yang pantas untuk aku nikahi, jadi aku percaya pada mereka"

Yoongi kembali menekuk wajahnya, jawaban yang sama saat dia menanyakan hal yang sama pula pada Jimin sebelum pernikahan mereka dulu. Karena orangtuanya? Bukan karena Jimin mencintai Yoongi. Padahal Yoongi berharap Jimin akan mengatakan kalau dia menikahi Yoongi karena mencintai Yoongi, bukan karena orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk menghadap padanya

"Jaljayo Park Yoongi, mimpi indah ne" bisiknya kemudian mengecup kening Yoongi dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Yoongi lagi-lagi galau dengan sikap manis Jimin padanya.

 _"Dasar bocah sialan..bisa-bisanya kau membuatku bingung begini"_ batin Yoongi kesal. Lantas ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Yoongi memandang dua botol minuman suplemen ditangannya. Ia berniat memberikannya pada Jimin dengan cara menaruhnya diloker Jimin. Biar saja Jimin tidak peduli deangannya, yang penting Jimin menerima pemberiannya. Belakangan ini Jimin jadi lebih sibuk. Harus kuliah kemudian pulang kuliah membantu Appanya dikantor. Sekarang Jimin kerja paruh waktu diperusahaan Appanya. Alasannya karena sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan Yoongi, jadi dia harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah pada Jimin. Tapi saat Yoongi ingin ikut bekerja, Jimin langsung tidak memperbolehkannya. Sekarang Yoongi sudah berada didepan loker Jimin. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya, Yoongi buru-buru meletakkan botol suplemen ditangannya. Lalu kembali menutup loker tersebut dan segera pergi dari situ.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Suara seseorang membuat Yoongi membeku ditempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan lokerku?" Suara itu bertanya lagi, tapi terdengar dingin. Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya,

"Jim..Jimin" panggil Yoongi terbata. Sekarang Jimin berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan menyelidik, tangannya terlipat diatas dada.

"Aku..aku tidak sengaja lewat tadi" ujar Yoongi takut.

"Tidak perlu berbohong lagi" ucap Jimin, suaranya agak meninggi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau selama ini kau yang diam-diam memberiku barang-barang itu!"

"Mianhae Jim"

"Pandai sekali kau mempermainku seperti ini hyung" ujar Jimin lalu meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian.

"Jimin...tunggu, kau salah paham" teriak Yoongi namun tidak didengar oleh Jimin.

.

.

Yoongi menunggu Jimin diruang tengah apartemen mereka. Sudah jam 10 dan Jimin belum juga pulang. Padahal biasanya jam 8 Jimin sudah kembali dari kantor. Karena Jimin tidak kunjung datang, akhirnya Yoongi tertidur karena kelelahan.

Sudah hampir tengah malam saat Jimin memasuki apartemennya. Dia dibuat kaget saat menemukan Yoongi tetidur disofa.

"Apa kau menungguku?" Tanya Jimin pelan, tangannya membelai pipi Yoongi. Lalu dengan pelan-pelan dia mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan membawanya kekamar. Menurunkannya diranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh Yoongi sebatas dada.

"Aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu, aku hanya kesal karena kau tidak jujur padaku bahkan setelah kau menikah denganku" ujar Jimin lalu mencium kedua pipi Yoongi dan bibir namja manis tersebut.

.

.

Yoongi bangun dengan keadaan ranjang disebelahnya yang kosong. Dia keluar dari kamarnya, tapi sepi. Kemudian menghampiri meja makan dan menemukan sepiring nasi goreng disana beserta note berisi pesan dari Jimin.

 _"Aku sudah buat nasi goreng, habiskan sarapanmu dan jangan lupa minum vitamin"_

Yoongi jadi makin merasa bersalah pada Jimin. Suaminya itu masih perhatian padanya walaupun dia sudah membuat Jimin kesal.

.

.

Terhitung sudah dua hari Yoongi tidak bertemu dengan Jimin. Setiap malam Jimin pulang larut, dan paginya dia berangkat sebelum Yoongi bangun. Dikampus juga tidak pernah bertemu. Dan malam ini Yoongi harus menunggu Jimin pulang. Dan pukul sebelas malam lebih Jimin baru pulang.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Jimin saat melihat Yoongi duduk disofa ruang tengah.

"Aku menunggumu" jawab Yoongi. Tapi Jimin tidak menyahut lagi dan langsung memasuki kamar. Yoongi cemberut, ternyata marahnya orang sabar itu memang lebih menakutkan. Yoongi tetap duduk ditempatnya, berharap Jimin akan menghampirinya. Tapi Jimin tak kunjung keluar juga. Kemudian Yoongi menyusul kekamar. Dan dilihatnya Jimin sudah memejamkan matanya diatas ranjang. Yoongi ikut naik keatas ranjang lalu duduk menghadap Jimin "maafkan aku Jim, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu" ujar Yoongi sedih, lalu ikut berbaring disamping Jimin.

.

.

Hari ini hari sabtu, tapi Yoongi malah tidak bisa menikmati akhir pekannya dan malah meringkuk diatas ranjang sedari pagi tadi. Badannya tiba-tiba demam dan kepalanya pusing. Sedangkan Jimin berangkat ke kantor tadi, padahal sedang weekend. Tadi pagi dia sempat meminum obat penurun demam, dan efeknya dia tertidur sampai siang begini. sudah jam 12.30 dan Yoongi baru bangun. Saat kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya Yoongi beranjak menuju kamar mandinya. Mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Lalu setelahnya kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya. Diluar sedang hujan deras, membuat Yoongi makin menggigil. Yoongi memeriksa ponselnya, dan ada pesan dari Jungkook yang menanyakan keadaannya. Dia bilang jika sedang tidak enak badan dan adiknya bilang besok akan datang untuk menjenguknya. Yoongi kembali memeriksa pesan-pesan yang lain. Dari teman-temannya yang menanyakan tugas. Setelah membalas semua pesan-pesan mereka, Yoongi kembali memejamkan matanya. Tapi sebelum Yoongi benar-benar memasuki alam mimpi, terdengar pintu depan terbuka. Tidak lama kemudian Jimin memasuki kamar dengan rambut yang sedikit basah.

"Kau sakit hyung?" Tanya Jimin saat duduk disamping Yoongi. Tangannya ia letakkan dikening Yoongi.

"Kau demam...kau pasti belum makan. Sebentar aku buatkan bubur" ujar Jimin lalu hendak beranjak tapi Yoongi buru-buru menahannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jim" ucap Yoongi lemah.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, badanmu demam. Sudah diam saja disini" lalu setelahnya Jimin beranjak keluar kamar. Membuat bubur beras dengan campuran potongan abalon dan beberapa sayuran. Setelah buburnya matang Jimin menuangkannya pada mangkuk. Mengambil segelas air putih dan obat demam. Lalu membawa semuanya kekamar. Jimin meletakkan nampannya diatas meja nakas. Mengguncang pelan bahu Yoongi agar namja manis tersebut bangun.

"Ayo makan dulu" suruh Jimin membantu Yoongi bangun dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Tapi mulutku pahit" elak Yoongi

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan dan minum obatmu, ayo cepat buka mulutmu" Jimin mengarahkan satu sendok bubur didepan mulut Yoongi dan Yoongi dengan terpaksa menerimanya. Setelah suapan kelima Yoongi tidak mau melanjutkan makannya.

"Sekarang ayo minum obatmu" Yoongi menerima obat dari Jimin dan langsung meminumnya.

"Jim..maafkan aku" ujar Yoongi "aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu Jim, sungguh. Aku tidak jujur padamu karena aku takut kau akan marah kalau tahu aku yang selama ini meletakkan semua makanan dan vitamin dilokermu"

Jimin menatap mata Yoongi, mengelus pipi Yoongi dan mengusap bibirnya yang agak pucat.

"Aku tidak marah padamu hyung, aku hanya kesal karena aku sangat bodoh tidak menyadari jika selama ini yang sudah memperhatikanku adalah istriku sendiri"

"Tapi kenapa kau terus menghindariku belakangan ini?" Tuntut Yoongi

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, aku memang sibuk dengan pekerjaan dikantor Appa. Jadi apa sebenarnya kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Jimin

"Aku memang menyukaimu sejak kau menolongku saat aku hampir tertabrak mobil lima bulan lalu" Yoongi akhirnya mengakui perasaannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung" ucap Jimin membuat Yoongi kaget dan menatap Jimin tidak percaya.

"Tapi kau selalu bilang kau menerima perjodohan kita karena itu pilihan orang tuamu, kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau menyukaiku"

"Kau ingin tahu satu rahasia hyung?" Tanya Jimin lagi dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali masuk universitas. Saat itu kau sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temanmu. Melihatmu yang sedang tertawa lepas saat itu membuat jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Wajah manismu, kulit putihmu, mata sayumu semuanya membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Lalu aku mulai mencari tahu tentang dirimu, dan aku tahu ternyata orang tua kita berteman. Dari situ kemudian aku meminta Appa untuk mengenalkanku padamu dan untuk memintamu menjadi pengantinku. Appa dan Ummamu kemudian menyetujui ide perjodohan itu. Dan akhirnya kita menikah" jelas Jimin.

"Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang pengagum rahasia disini" ujar Yoongi tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku hyung karena aku tidak pernah mengatakn semua kenyataannya padamu. Sikap jutekmu itu membuatku mengira kau tidak menyukaiku. Tapi aku senang orang yang aku cintai juga mencintaiku. Dan sekarang aku sudah menikahinya" ujar Jimin lalu memeluk Yoongi erat.

"Saranghae Park Yoongi" bisik Jimin ditelinga Yoongi.

"aku juga" jawab Yoongi. Jimin melepaskan pelukannya. "Juga apa hyung?" Tanya Jimin jahil.

"Juga mencintaimu bodoh" kesal Yoongi sambil memukul pelan dada Jimin.

"Kau ini manis sekali sihh" Jimin menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi kemudian mencium bibirnya.

"Bibirmu selalu saja manis" gombal Jimin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan selalu?" Selidik Yoongi

"Karena setiap malam saat kau sudah tertidur aku selalu mencium bibirmu" jawab Jimin dengan watadosnya.

"Dasar mesum" cibir Yoongi.

"Tapi kau menyukainya" balas Jimin kemudian menarik Yoongi untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Ohh..iya Jim kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba pulang? Padahal diluar sedang hujan deras" tanya Yoongi, lengannya ia letakkan dipundak Jimin

"Jungkook memberitahuku kalau kau sedang sakit. Jadi aku buru-buru pulang"

"Dasar bunny sok imut, padahal aku sudah bilang jangan memberitahumu. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu lagi Jim" ujar Yoongi merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu jadi jangan meminta maaf seperti itu OK" ucap Jimin lalu menggapai bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya sendiri. Menciumnya lembut dan melumatnya. Membelai bibir Yoongi dengan lidahnya. Dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat Yoongi menepuk punggungnya. Tangannya beralih menarik piyama Yoongi membuat pundak putih Yoongi terlihat dan memberikan sebuah ciuman disana. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Dengan perlahan Jimin mendorong Yoongi hingga namja manisnya terjatuh diatas kasur kemudian menindihnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta malam pertamaku, tapi karena sekarang kau sedang sakit maka aku akan menundanya" ucap Jimin membuat Yoongi malu.

"Yaakk...bicara apa kau ini" omel Yoongi. Tapi jimin tidak mempedulikannya malah kembali meraup bibir Yoongi dan menciumnya.

"Sekarang kau tidur, agar cepat pulih" ucap Jimin setelah melepas ciumannya. Mendekap tubuh Yoongi erat.

.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki apartemen Yoongi dan Jimin dengan berlari-lari kecil. Dia ingin melihat keadaan hyungnya yang kemarin katanya sakit.

"Aaa...apa yang kalian lakukan" teriak Jungkook saat membuka kamar Yoongi dan Jimin. Didepannya Jimin sedang menindih Yoongi dalam keadaan setengah naked. Sedangkan Yoongi keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kancing piyama yang sudah terbuka semua. Taehyung yang mendengar teriakan Jungkook segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan ikut kaget saat melihat kedalam kamar.

"Kookie kita pulang saja, maaf mengganggu" ujar Taehyung sambil tertawa kikuk lalu menyeret Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jimin dan Yoongi kaget bukan main mendengar teriakan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba. Dan ditambah kegiatan mereka dilihat dua orang yang salah satunya masih dibawah umur.

"Jiminn...astaga aku malu" pekik Yoongi.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan sayang, salah mereka sendiri masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi. Sepertinya aku harus mengganti password pintu kita nanti" setelahnya Jimin menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Melanjutkan waktu intim mereka pagi ini.

.

.

.

 **END**

YuniNJ

.

.

Fanfict mini couple pertamaku, semoga pada suka ne. Dan yang udah baca review pleasee...


End file.
